Pirate and a fairy
by Cade Edward Miller
Summary: Alicia Carver is a pirate with a special ability. When Alicia stops to get herbs to help her sick crewmen a stuck-up prince comes up behind her with a rapier and demands to know who she is,but instead of answering the question she gets up to leave when the prince stabs her with the sword making things go hill from there. Disclaimer I do not own Descendants characters.


**Disclaimer,I** **,GinnyTigressAllie does not own Descendants characters or the movie it is owned by Disney. The only characters I own are Alicia Carver,her mother ,her boyfriend,and crew. I hope you enjoy this story** **Pirate and a fairy**.

 _Alicia's_ _POV_

I look around to see that my crew is getting ready for landing the ship, so that I can find a herb that will help the sick on my ship. As I walk down the stairs to where my crew members are Rebel calls out " Captain! I mean Alicia,honey are you sure you want to do this. We are near Auradon Prep,so please be careful." I laugh as I get off the ship.

As quiet as the forest is to me I like the rushing winds and crashing waves better than birds chirping and woodland creatures chatting ,so I try just to focus on my task that I must finish before Joe and Beau die of Rose Petal Plague which could have spreaded to others of my crew by now. That is when I see it, a medicinal herb that looks like angel wings making me sigh with relief I run towards the pressious herb forgetting about the stupid school near by where student could see me if they are walking around in the woods.

As I finish picking the root a hear a rapier withdraw from a sheath and point itself at me as I slowly turn around to see a boy qith very curly blond hair and pericing blue eyes behind me wearing the Auradon Prep emblem on his baby blue jacket. As I stand up amd turn to run his deep voice damands"Who are you lowlife rat?" I roll my eyes and sassyly state " None of your fucking business." as I start to wall away a feel a hand grab the back of my jacket and the sword stab me,so I quickly draw my pistol and shoot the dumbass prince right below the knee. When the prince lets go of me I take off running in pain towards a building that is made of stone and is very tall ,but before I can find a place to hide I run into a male chest and fall to the ground on my butt making me snap out the word I should have said sooner "Owww. Crude first a sword and now pavement." that is when I look over at the sign next to me and gasp in horror. Auradon Prep. Shit I ran into the place that will harm me and my crew members if am recognized as a pirate,but I keep mentally worrying I hear the same deep voice form the woods gasp " Ben, that girl is mine to capture and question. Go find your own." that what makes me faint for I ran into the king.

 _Ben POV_

As I look down at the unconunconscious girl I yell to Chad " Charming! You cannot capture this innocent girl." as look up at the stupid guy in front of me that is stating " I found her out in the woods picking weeds. Plus I know she is not a student here if she was I would have teased her by now for her feline like features." I glare as I pick the unnamed girl up to take to Fairy Godmother. As I walk I mentally think of away to punish Chad form scaring the girl I am carrying,but as I am thinking a voice calls out to me interrupting my thoughts " Ben!" I look behind me to see Mal running towards me with obviously something important to tell. As I slow down enough ,so that Mal can catch up to me easily which she finally does and she blurts out information to me " Ben. There are pirates on the coast of the forest." I shake my head in denial as I state " That is not a possibility all pirates are on the Isle." that is what makes the girl I am carrying shoot awake and scream "Noooo! Love of Posiden go with out me!" that is what makes me almost drop the girl.

I angrily look down at the girl with yellow eyes,black hair, and feline like features who is also an pirate that is not in Isle some how as I go to question the girl I hear a very deep voice callout to the girl "Alicia!" I look over to see a whole crew of pirates standing in front of the Auradon Prep sign as I go grab my phone the girl named Alicia jumps from my arms and runs towards the man with long braided brown hair and short beard while she yells "Rebel!Get out of here!" the dude shakes his head and claims " Not without you ,Captain." that is when her figure falls down screaming in pain and Chad appears with a teaser gun in hand. I see the male named Rebel reach his hand out and grab Chad by his jacket growling "Touch my girlfriend again and I'll tie you to a pole and tickle you until you cry." with that the man lets go of cowering Chad and gently pushes him away from himself and Alicia. When the guy named Rebel reaches Alicia he looks up and calls out "Your Majesty, Alicia needs medical attention that shock that curly haired ass gave her was at least 25 volts!" I look at the man and nod,but ask "Why didn't you hurt Chad?" with that Rebel sighs as if he been asked a stupid question "We are not pirates that harm. We are pirates that help those in need and if we need to threat we threat tickles to the person being a asshole." I look at the man in front of me surprised that these pirates are showing themselves to the world.

I quickly run through the halls searching for Fairy Godmother, so she can help Alicia get over 25 volts of electricity for it would be bad if she didn't recover from that. As Rebel and I run through the halls I hear people whispering and mumbling about the me helping 'pirates' without having a care in the world what they will do to Auradon,but I ingore it until I her Jessamine Rolfe laugh cruelly "He is what a weakling is even if he is King he does not now how bad people can be." with that I snap l eyes towards growling "Rolfe if you want to be a bitch do it when you have children." with that everyone gasp in horror at my words. Before I can sulk off while looking for Fairy Godmother I hear I snide under breath comment come from Karina Bjorgman (who is not a nice as her parents) "Proves he is the Beast,The Evil Beast." before I can charge at her Rebel yells over the cruel laughter "Enough!All of you! I am Rebel Kriker and my girlfriend, Captain of **Blood Rose** ,is Alicia Carver. We are the missing children of faeries and will not harm a hair on your scalp!" and with that everyone shuts the laughter off and faints which includes Fairy Godmother.

 _Mal's POV_

I cannot believe that the girl we are helping is the Alicia Carver the girl who's parents died in fire that she was to have died in as well and her boyfriend is the Rebel Kriker thr boy of a rich man that claimed he was kidnapped. With my thoughts going on a wild rampage I wonder "What made them become pirates that save lives instead of end lives?" then I realize I just stated my thought out loud for the whole campus ti hear. I blush my pale skin becoming almost like a tamatoe as Rebel seriously replys " Ending lives adds horror to our world and more evil. We do not like the term we use,but it is what best fits our description for we are not mercenaries or coast guards. The only time we will end lives is if totally necessary to protect civilians or our own from a threat or villain that has escaped the Isle." with that Fairy Godmother is awakened and shocked.

I walk with the poor headmistress who is in distress of the arrival of "pirates" that save lives which includes her own once she tells me as I try to calm her down, so Ben cab ask her to examen Alicia who is still knocked unconscious. With the ending of calming Fairy Godmother s another thing we have to deal with Alicia who is now awake blubbering "They're dead.They're dead. That ass killed them." as she cries I awarkdly stare at her along with Rebel before Ben speaks gently questioning "Who did Chad kill _may_ have killed?" as I stare at her face I see hesitation in her eyes,so I help her out " She doesn't want to say,so leave it be she might tellus when she is ready." with that Alicia becomes even more unsettled.

As Ben finishes speaking with Fairy Godmother she silently agrees and begins scanning as well as healing Alicia. That is when Fairy Godmother gasps "Oh my." and makes Rebel's face show fear he ask "What?Is she dying?! Is there internal bleeding?!" I feel Ben rest a hand on my shoulder and his mouth near my ear " Can you tell what it is?" I shake my head as I breath deeply realising that it might be worse than what Rebel just asked. With that Fairy Godmother looks at Rebel with a happy expression as she answers his previous question "No,she's perfect,so are the twins." that is what makes previous depressed on Alicia's face becomes shocked as she sighs "Way to tell the father that didn't know." with that Rebel burst out " I am a daddy?!" with that Alicia laughs making me laugh along at his expression.

Ben and I are looking at each other in silent agreement that the couple will stay here at Auradon Prep, so that they can be checked up on in case they need help with their kids. I speak out the silent agreement I had with Ben "If you guys want you to,so youcan raise your kids." with that I see a silent agreement go through Rebel's and Alicia's face then they nod to agreeing that they are going to stay. Finally we finish the conversation and I walk away with Ben to find Evie,Carlos,and Jay to let them know that they need to help out with keeping an eye on Alicia and Rebel along with the crew of the **Blood Rose**. When Ben and I find my 'siblings' I question the huge favor that honestly don't want to put on them " Hi, so guys can you please keep an eye on some newcomers they're are helpful pirates Alicia Carver and Rebel Kriker also the pirate crew that belongs to **Blood Rose**." with my question Evie,Carlos ,and Jay all smile at me and answer at the same time "Yes,we will do that with you." I sigh as I walk off with Ben to do stuff with him such as go to the library.

 **Bye,I just finished the first chapter there will be more. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
